


chocolate equals happiness

by dahyunroses



Series: home; a feeling of warmth and comfort [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Not proofread once again, Polyamory, Sequel, Short, Social media au sequal, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunroses/pseuds/dahyunroses
Summary: because you’re my homea place you can come toa place I can go to





	chocolate equals happiness

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel to my saidahmo social media au on @socialautwice
> 
> I felt bad about the way it was ended so here have some quick, short and not proofread fluff about married life saidahmo (don't need to read my au to understand)

_Momo and Sana both had caused for a lot of things in Dahyun’s life. And she wouldn’t say that all of those things directly made her happy. But they eventually. Like how she lost her job or made her drop out of college — both giving the younger one an incredible kind of stress. But the happiness came afterward when they gave her a more significant opportunity by opening her own photography studio. Which nine years later, was still thriving, just in a different part of the world._

_In no way had her life happened how she suspected it to go. But she was so happy._

_Sana didn’t take long to give up on working as an actress completely, she had done one more show, but the way it felt wasn’t the same. The continuous roll of eyes or the way she had to watch herself with every single decision she made took away the thing she loved. She was no longer enjoying what she used to love. At least not in the acting field. Along the way she had taken up a few more small roles here and there, hoping to get the feeling back. Hoping to turn back into the girl who’s only passion was acting, like how dancing was for Momo and photograph was for Dahyun. But the feeling never returned, the happiness was no longer there. The drama offer that she had gotten after coming out wasn’t bad. It really wasn’t. If only she could ignore the co-stars and staffs that no longer treated her the same. But, sadly, she couldn’t. Sana hadn’t gone to work with happiness anymore, so the second the drama ended, so did her acting career._

_For Momo, it was different. The group worked for a few more years until they all agreed that it was best to go into different directions. They had their peak and were okay with the way it ended. How they ended it themselves. They simply just grew older, all ready to take a different path in life. For instance, Jihyo and Nayeon went further with their career. As solo artists. And for Mina, she had enough of life in the spotlights. Momo became a choreographer at the company she used to be labeled at as an artist._

_It hadn’t taken very long for Mono and Sana to be caught. Even when they were out of the spotlights, the world was still interested in them. The carelessness that took over when Momo’s band disbanded had a lot to do with it. And when the rumors got out, they simply felt with it by putting their phones off — no longer caring about what the public eye thought._

_For Dahyun it was different, she wasn’t used to being in that spotlight, but she had been pictured with them a lot ever since they got together. But she was smarter; she knew how to avoid being outed. The job at Dispatch had came with a lot of knowledge, something that had been very useful in these situations. The knowledge even making her think that the way Sana and Momo got outed, was something that was well planned beforehand. Before quickly rethinking her thoughts when she remembered how they met. The way they had carelessly kissed outside of the apartment with no care in the world._

_But even with all that knowledge, the rumors of Momo cheating on Sana still started. It had happened quite easy. Momo had picked up Dahyun from her studio one day, and it was a simple picture where Momo held her hand, leaning in to kiss her cheek. It spread like wildfire. This time the phone wasn’t shut off. Sana simple posted another picture with both of them in it. Years later the pair still wasn’t out together, knowing that even a two-person relationship hardly got accepted. But, they weren’t hiding anything either._

_It was about four years back when it was inevitable to keep denying it. Their wedding photo’s had leaked the day they married. But how could any of them care? They had given up on that long time ago. And they certainly wouldn’t let it get in between their relationship. The three women all still way to ecstatic about the love that was shared between them. But, sadly, it did start affecting their private life. The second they came home from their honeymoon they saw the way the country had reacted to the news. And it hadn’t taken long for them to move, going for something more quiet, a place where no one knew them. A new home, a chance to start again. In Florence._

_A new start for their daughter as well._

“Mama where?” Their three-year-old daughter asked Dahyun as she sat in her lap, Dahyun had finally quieted her down after successfully finding tv shows she liked. Strangely watching both her mothers their faces on the screen made her only cry out for them. Something Dahyun definitely wouldn’t try again. 

To make the little girl more of their own, Momo decided the carry her, as a surrogate for Sana. The little girl’s features were exactly like Sana’s, but Dahyun could see Momo in her a lot as well with the way she acted. Dahyun had immediately shot down the conversations about starting a family when it was brought up, but it was something Momo and Sana both really wanted — needed in fact. And in all honesty, Dahyun wasn’t against to having children of her own, but it frightened her so much. Her own history with her parents hadn’t helped her at all. Her dad’s bad traits wasn’t something she wanted to travel on, and the possibility that she could turn into a mother like hers was something even worse. 

It took a lot of communication, something they used to miss at the beginning of their relationship, to continue on with the plans of started their own little family. 

Dahyun smiled as she watched her daughter’s big eyes, staring up at her with curiosity. “Mama will be back soon, baby.”

The three-year-old pouted, a sight Dahyun couldn’t help but awe. ”But I want Mama.” 

“Mama is getting groceries, she will be back soon,” Dahyun responded as she spoke clearly, hoping for their daughter to understand. It was hard for the little girl to get used to any of the languages spoken around her, the three women only spoke Korean and Japanese, but English and Italian also became necessary languages to get familiar with since they moved to Florence. And even the older ones had it hard with it. 

“Mama come back.” She said as she cutely crossed her arms, a frown on her face.

“But what about Umma?” Dahyun said meeting the pout on her daughter's face. 

The little girl softly shook her head. “Eunji wants Mama; Mama gives Eunji chocolate.”

“Oh, really? How about Umma? Will you be okay if she gives you chocolate?” She asked softly as she nodded with every word she spoke. The little girl lighting up in her lap, furiously nodding making Dahyun’s hold on her stronger. She picked her daughter up in her arms and walked over to the kitchen, bouncing the little one in her arms. “Don’t tell Okaa-san, okay?”

Eunji didn’t even budge, only stared at the piece of chocolate candy Dahyun now was holding. She sat the girl down on the ground as she crouched down to meet her level. The toddler immediately reaching out to take it from her mother, who slowly backed away. “What do we say when we get something?”

The little one's hands shyly went to her stomach as a big grin was shown on her face. “Thank you.”

Dahyun laughed at the way her daughter cutely spoke, mispronouncing what she was supposed to say. But how could anyone resist that cute face? She just laughed as she handed the girl the candy. “You’re welcome, baby.” The toddler bouncing off the second she was given the candy. “Hey don’t I get a kiss for that?” She shouted after her making the little girl stop in place, only to turn around and shake her head before running further in her pajamas, re-entering the living room where she plopped down in front of the couch. Eyes stuck on the piece of candy. She sat down behind her, a hand ruffling through her already messy brown hair. “You really are Momo’s kid.”

It took the other two women about forty more minutes to re-enter the house, both walking in with two bags of groceries in their hands. Sana walked into the kitchen with Momo following her. The bags put down on the stone of the kitchen island. Momo feeling a body wrap itself around her leg, when she looked down she saw her daughter staring up at her. Hands already out for her to pick her up. The oldest of the three smiled as she leaned down, picking the little girl up before placing kisses all over her face. A giggling sound coming out from her as the tiny hand reached out to push her face away. “Mama! It tickles!”

“Did you miss me?”

Eunji’s eyes grew big as she let out a deep exaggerated sigh. “A lot, Mama.”

Momo’s mouth opened, forming an o shape with her mouth. “How much?”

The little girl opened her arms as wide as she could as she dragged on her words, “So much, Mama.”

“How about Okaa-san? Did you miss Okaa-san?” Another voice came in, Sana now leaning her head down on Momo’s older shoulder to look at her daughter. 

A finger was placed on her chin as she pretended to be in thought, as she quickly shook her head. “No.” Sana pretended to be hurt by it as Momo’s laughter came through, “Well too bad, because I did miss you.” Sana spoke as her hands reached out to take her from Momo. Both of them happily obliging, the second she was in Sana’s arms her head had laid down on her chest, with two hands around her neck cuddling into her mother. “I thought you didn’t miss me.”

“I lied.” She giggly replied.

Sana feigned shock as her eyes widened again. “You lied? Oh, you do that now? Are you keeping secrets from me as well?”

The little girl‘s head was immediately off her chest, looking at her like she had read her mind. “Umma gave me chocolates.” Another person walked into the kitchen, as she hugged Momo from behind. Head now on the shoulder Eunji had been laying at. “Hey! You weren’t supposed to tell Okaa-san our secret. Now Umma won’t give you any more chocolates.” 

The toddler looked around nervously as she had all three of their attention on her. Her biggest fear currently having the little candies taken away from her. Her tiny hands had gone from Sana’s neck to reaching out to Dahyun, waiting for her to pick her up. When the younger of the three untangled herself from her wife, the toddler was placed in her arms, who immediately leaned into her, pressing a wet kiss to her cheek. “Eunji sorry.” She said as her hand was now on Dahyun’s cheek, making her look at the eyes that were close to tearing up.

“No Umma is sorry, Umma shouldn’t have made you keep such a hard secret for so long, right?” Dahyun replied as she bounced the girl softly in her arms. The little girl furiously nodding at what her mother had said. Momo had already taken another chocolate from the kitchen counter, displaying it in front of their daughter’s face. The girls' eyes immediately beaming. Dahyun sat her down again as Momo gave her the candy, but this time girl didn’t immediately run off with the candy like she usually did, she looked up at Dahyun first before looking at her other mother. 

“Thank you.” She said with a big smile as she tiptoed to reach Momo’s cheek to leave another wet kiss. 

Dahyun beamed at her wives with a proud smile. “I totally thaught her that.”

Sana laughed, “Great one babe, but what if she starts kissing strangers when they hand her something for being cute? Or a cashier for handing her the candy or toys we buy her?”

Dahyun’s eyes widened as her mouth opened, already walking after her daughter, _“Eunji? Forget what Umma said; let’s not listen to her anymore.”_


End file.
